Dimensions Unite!
by Pony3Tears
Summary: This is a story with two dimensions of the Crash Bandicoot world. One dimension is my OC's and the other is the actual game characters. In this story my OC's get unknowingly pulled into a wormhole that leads to the other dimension. Everyone has to team up with one another. My good OC's are the first ones introduced in the story, my evil OC's will be introduced in chapter 3, 4, or 5


**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'c appreciate it if you'd not be so hard on me in your reviews, for I have an extremely sensitive heart. But I hope you guys like it!**

**In the school scene, they are all in a school uniform. The guys' uniforms are a pair of black pants, black dress shoes, dark blue socks, a grey dress shirt, a light blue tie, and a dark blue jacket. The girls' uniforms are dark blue leggings, black dress shoes with short heels, a black skirt, a grey dress shirt, a short light blue tie, and a dark blue jacket.**

**I own nothing but my OC's!**

* * *

It was a warm summer day, and the students at N. Sanity Island High School were waiting for the moment when the bell would ring to end school and start summer break. The halls of the school were quiet, unlike the classrooms which were all loud and noisy due to the excited and energetic students.  
Not all of the students were being loud, though. In one of the rooms was Celeste Bandicoot, a very quiet girl of sixteen with light orange fur,jade green eyes, and long blonde hair streaked with purple. She was sitting at her desk reading some mystery novel she had bought from the bookstore that morning. She was a straight A student and had aced all her classes.  
Sitting in front of her was her oldest cousin, Christian Bandicoot, a boy with orange fur, emerald green eyes, and dark orange hair that he usually kept spiked. Despite being one of th top atheltes in school, Christian was very lazy. He had fallen asleep as soon as he sat down at his desk. He was always asleep, except for when he was actually doing his work or when he was at football, track, or baseball practice. How he was able to deal with school AND multiple sports practices, nobody was able to figure that out. Christian managed to pass and stay on each team.  
The gym had to be the loudest place in the school, especially since there was a fight going on. Everyone crowded around to see what was happening and who it was about to fight.  
In the middle of the group was Crystal Bandicoot, a girl of seventeen with reddish colored fur, chocolate brown eyes, and short red-brown hair that went to her shoulders. She was the type of girl that had the body of one of the female wrestlers you would see on tv. Unlike her cousins Christian and Celeste, Crystal was often found in the gym, weight room, or on the track. She always had a mad look on her face, but she was actually a nice girl. She was a good student and JROTC cadet who made pretty decent grades.  
"I told you twice already, leave me alone!" Crystal yelled, her accent sounding more Irish than Australian.  
The student she was yelling at was Tyson Tiger, a young tiger of eighteen with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Tyson was a trouble-maker, always in detention for either fighting of being disrespectful. He was known in school for one thing; fighting with Crystal. Tyson never did his work, but somehow managed to pass his classes.  
"It's the last day of school, Crystal. Fight me, we'll give everyone something to watch!" Tyson shot back.  
Crystal just turned away and started walking off, showing she wasn't in the mood. Tyson glared at her, growling and baring his teeth.  
"Get back here..." he called.  
"Go to hell..." Crystal replied, rolling her eyes.  
Tyson snapped. He ran after her, roaring angrily. Crystal stopped and turned around. She crossed her arms and waited. Tyson ran faster and was going to try and tackle Crystal...BIG mistake. He tackled her, but it was like running into a brick wall. He stepped back and glared at Crystal, who was standing there as if nothing happened.  
"You are SUCH an idiot." she laughed.  
Tyson growled and jumped at Crystal, but she just caught him and lifted him over her head. She was about to toss him at the bleachers when a certain someone walked into the gym and caught her eye.  
That someone was Tyson's older twin brother Tyler, a young tiger of eighteen with sky blue eyes and black hair streaked with blood red. Tyler was the good twin and hardly got in trouble. He had a huge crush on Crystal in junior high, and freshmen year he finally asked her out. He's Christian's best friend and one of the most popular football players in school. To everyone's surprise he managed to make straight A's, spend time with Crystal, and stay on the football team all year.  
Tyler stepped in front of Crystal and looked her in the eyes.  
"Come on, Crystal, put him down." he calmly stated.  
Crystal just let go of Tyson and he fell to the gym floor. Tyler just looked down and shook his head.  
"What," Crystal said, grabbing Tyler's hand, "he started it."  
Tyson growled and stood up. He quickly got quiet when he got the evil-eye from his brother. The three of them left the gym and headed to the room where Celeste and Christian were. No sooner than they stepped inside, the countdown started.  
"Ten...nine...eight..." one student started.  
Celeste put her book in her bag, Christian woke up, Tyson gripped the door handle, Crystal and Tyler had their arms around each other, they all gathered at the door and joined in the count.  
"Three...two...one.." RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!  
They all ran outside, yelling and screaming with joy that school was over!  
"SUMMER BREAK TWENTY THIRTEEN!" Crystal yelled as she jumped on Tyler's back.  
"Hell yeah." Tyler laughed and headed toward the beach, his brother and friends following him.  
Once they got to the beach, Crystal got off Tyler's back and her friends gathered around her.  
"Now, let's go get out of these dumb school uniforms and put on some REAL clothes!" she said.  
"YEAH!" her friends responded.  
Lucky for them, they all shared a house on the edge of the beach where the sand met the jungle. They all went inside to change and retire their school uniforms for the summer.  
About ten minutes later, everyone came back outside. Celeste was the first one out. She was now wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, rose colored shorts, rose colored running shoes, and she had her hair up in a ponytail. Christian came after her, now wearing ripped jeans, a greyish colored muscle shirt and red-brown converse. After him was Tyson wearing a blood red muscle shirt, jeans shorts that came a little below his knees, and blood red converse. Tyler followed in a black muscle shirt, ripped black jeans, and black converse. Crystal came out last. She was wearing a black tank-top, ripped camo pants, black combat boots, and had her hair up in a short ponytail.  
"I feel MUCH better now that I'm outta that uniform." Tyson said as he sat down in the sand.  
Everyone nodded in agreement. They all sat on the beach and talked about what they were going to do over break.  
"Well, as long as the Cotrex kids don't start any trouble," Christian stated as he layed down in the sand, "I'm just gonna relax and sleep most of our break."  
He looked up at the bright blue sky and watched what few clouds there were float by. Celeste was doing something on her laptop, Tyson was now throwing rocks in the ocean, and Crystal had fell asleep in Tyler's arms. Everything seemed peaceful for a while, the the sky went black and the wind started to blow fiercely.  
"So much for a beautiful summer day..." Celeste said to herself.  
A bolt of lightning came and struck Crystal in the back, waking her up.  
"OW! What the hell?!" she yelled, sitting up straight.  
Christian, who was half asleep, was now sitting upright. He looked up and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.  
"Uh, guys..." he said as he stood up and pointed to a dark purple wormhole that had materialized in the sky.  
"What is...holy mother of GOD, where in the world did THAT come from?!" asked Tyler as he looked where Christian was pointing.  
"I'm guessing...a wormhole?" Celeste replied as she, Crystal, and Tyson stood up.  
"And it's coming closer!" yelled Crystal.  
The swirling hole was indeed getting closer. The young mutants were too scared to move. When the wormhole was close enough, they were all pulled in. Crystal looked around, only to see absolutely nothing. She started to panic and scream in fear, which was something she hardly ever did. She seemed to float around for what seemed like forever, then she saw a bright light.

* * *

**Please read and review! And remember, let your imagination run wild! Inspiration is everywhere, don't look for it...let it look for you! :)**


End file.
